Prom Night To Remember
by Coolgee
Summary: Hinata is getting ready for the prom and hopes its going to be a prom night to remember.Some of the information is made up just to make it more interesting! :b narutoXhinata
1. Chapter 1

**Infomation and Introduction**

Hello im hinata im a very shy girl that lives in japan.I live with my mother and my older brother but he died.I also have a little sister who me and my brother and mother hate Hanabi who lives with my brother but he died about a year ago.I love hanging out with my friends and going shopping with Ino and Sakura.

I will admit something...I have a huge crush on Naruto but i get to nervous when i try and ask him out.

Name:Hinata Hyuga

Gender:Female.

Age:16

Birthday:December 27th.

Blood type:A

Country:Japan

Family:Brother (deceased),younger sister Hanabi Hyūga (doesnt live with Hinata she lives with her dad) and a mother.

Pets:None

Favourite Colour:Dark Blue.

Appearance:Dark blue hair,Grey eyes(silver),Pail skin and quite skinny.

Personality:Very shy,Kind natured and thoughtful.

Hobbies:Shopping,hanging out with friends,Flower picking,Painting,Cooking with mother.

Likes:Making friends and family happy and safe,Cloud watching,Flowers,Naruto,Dogs,family,friends and Art.

Hates:Cockroaches,Weeds,Bullies,Hanabi.

Future wants:Marry Naruto,Have kids maybe with Naruto and have a nice job.


	2. Getting ready to go shopping

**Prom night To Remember**

I have woken up but im still not fully awake.I looked at my clock thats blue and white and sits at my bedside table or chest of draws as most people tend to call it,it was 5:00 in the morning.I then looked t my callender and most important the big red circle on the date of 24th september was the date of my prom.I am so excited and i mean really excited.i mean its the day that i get to dance with my boyfriend or a boy atleast wearing a tux or smart suit and th girl wearing a beautiful dress and a tiara or flower.

I looked,i cant believe it.

Can it really be true?

Am i dreaming?

No im not!

It is true the prom is now in two my god ive got to go and a get a dress and ask Naruto if he'll go to the prom with since i was little and in the the infants part of the school ive had a crush on Naruto but have never got the chance to ask hi out or talk to him properly without blushing or going i be able to do it today and ask him out? or even tomorrow? It make sme angry to think that i might never be able to ask him out,or even talk to him with a calm and none blushing maybe he'll ask me out i mean he has made movements at school and i have written them in my diary when he ! let me go and get i and see what movement he has made over the years.I went to go and get it.I opened my draw and took it diary was the colour indigo and it was a felt kind of material,its name was Magic.I loved that name and named it nearly everything.I took it over to my bed i laid on my stomache on my bed and laid Magic infront of me.I began to read started at january.

**January 1st 2010**

I have just walked down the maths corridor of my school and saw Naruto he looked back at !

**January 2nd 2010**

Im in english and i sit at the back next to Naruto us two are the only ones sat at the back teacher has just asked us to work in means i get to work with !

For the task we have to read the play,romeo andjuliet and ask eachother questions about it after to see if we read correctly and understood you teacher! xx

**January 3rd 2010**

Its lunch time and im sat outside on a table with Sakura,Kiba,Choji and suddenly Naruto comes to our tablea nd talks to is saying "hi and how are you?" to us.

I cant believe it! Ofcourse i i said hi bakc and that im fine and asked how he we had nearly a whole ! it just gets better and better day by day.

**January 4th 2010**

Its Art and Naruto had just asked me if he can borrow a he doesn't sit next to me but he sit infront of me thats better if you ask i can see his face all lesson! YAY!

Its been 20 minutes and in that amount of time he talked to me like normal and then asked me if i wanted to hang out with him.I said yes and now after school we are going to hang out at the park near by our houses.

Because he lives about 12 houses down my yeah! :D

This is as much as i could read as I have to get ready and go shopping for my prom dress and accesories with my friends who are girls.I put it down and went over to my blue wardrobe (yeah i like the colour blue) i pulled out some leggings and a long sleeved top that also was th coour blue it also had balck birds on it in a heart formation.I picked up my phone and dialled Sakuras number and told her to come to mine so we can go shopping,then i called Ino's and said the same as i did for Sakura.I got my bag ready with my mobile,my melon flavour lipgloss (you dont know whole ill bang into),a pen,a little mirror,my bus pass,a blue comb,some mints (Mmmm),black cat shaped coin purse with £80 inside and my good luck charm that my big brother gave the time i had done all this it was nearly 7:00 and my mother was usually down stairs cooking in the kitchen,her favourite place.I ran down stairs and swung on the end of the banister in excitement.

"Oh hello Sweetheart!"

"Hello mother,what you cooking?"

"pancakes with syrup would you like a few before Ino and Sakura arrive?"

"Sure mother i could do with the energy"

I sat down at our table and placed my knife and fork and plate infront of me then i placed my napkin on my then came and placed my hot pancakes on my plate and her plate sat down infront of me and placed her napkin on her lap and her knife and fork at the side of her plate and she already put her plate on the table so she didnt need to fetch them.I grabbed the syrup and poured it over my mother just ate hers plain,which was odd if you asked me.

"Finished mother,thanks for the pancakes they was delicious" I said wasking my plate and drying it and then finally putting it away.

"Its ok darling thats what mothers do to there children.I used to do it to your big brother...oh how i miss him" She replied tearing up.

"Yeah i miss him too"

Its been a year since my big brother died and i miss him was the one a ran to when i got home from school and play with when i was was the one to read me stories whilst mother was busy and tuck me in bed when he'd of that happens anymore infact our house is mainly hardly any happiness and joy now that hes gone.I can tell that mother misses him because when shes in the kitchen she used to whistle while she cooked now there is no longer any whistling while she cooked just sadness and tears.I am angry that Orochimaru killed my brother and i will get my revenge but im not really sad as i know that he is in a safe and peaceful place where he can be calm and rest and most importantly be all i ever wanted for him not to be dead but to be ahppy and peaceful where ever he is.

(Door bell rings)

"This'll be my friends mum...so ill be off!"

"Ok dear take care"

I put on my shoes and my once again blue i grabbe dmy bag and i was off.I stepped out of the door with excitement and happyness and i looked at my friends i could see that the was happy too.

"Hiya! whats up girlfriend!" ino shouted coming and giving me a hug.

"Hi not much really although i am really excited and happy for prom!" I replied.

We started walking to the bus stop.

"Hey Hinata! hows your mother?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Oh hi and shes fine a little sad about brothers death but she'll be fine!" I replied smiling back.

"Oh then thats good!"

We got to the bus stop and we waited for the bus that should be coming at approximately 5 we talked and shared interests and normal stuff like after 7 minutes the bus came,yeah it was a little late but we didnt bus is a big white bus with pink and blue stockers and advertisment stuff on got on the bus and paid 40p each to go the the town centreThew bus insid ewas a bit like a hippy van it had all 90's colours and patterns on the had yellow bars so people wouldnt slip or fall which was a great sat on the back seat which was near a bell to press when we wanted to stop.

We sat there and talked yet suddenly i didnt feel like talking so i let Ino and Sakura talkto eachother and me well i just gazed out of the window looking into the sky and thinking about my brother.I often did this when i was outside or near a window,to me it was my way of keeping close to him.I looked at the sign that was just about to pass us it said town and an arrow pointed straight told me we was very close to the town centre...i cant wait till i get there! i looked at Sakura and Ino.

"What colour dress are you hoping to get for prom?"

"Errrm a rose or baby pink!" Sakura replied.

"Me...errm...Purple or a dark red or white!" Ino replied smiling.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Blue dark blue or silver or both!" I said smiling at them.

"those are really nice colours!" Ino said.

She was mad about fasion and all the lastest 'd be good doing a magazine.

"yours are nice colours too i like the idea of baby pink" I said.

" awww thank you" Sakura said.

I looked out of the window we needed to press the bell i reached for the bell and pressed it.

"Oh we are here i cant wiat!" Ino shouted jumping of her seat in excitement.

"You are such a flippen drama queen Ino!" Sakura said walked towards the door.

I followed and made sure we got everything...we did.

We all got out the door and breathed in the fresh now was filling our lungs till they burst.

"I love the fresh air here its better than the air where we live!" Ino siad spinning around yet agian in excitement.

"Errrr Ino air is air its the same everywhere!" Sakura replied laughing.

Well who could blame Ino for saying that she is a blonde after all and we know Blonde girls are usually dumber but better at fasion.


End file.
